


Possessive Husbands, and Children's Sporting Events

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Biting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Scenting, Stackson - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whiski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Stiles groaned as Jackson’s teeth scraped over his throat. His back pressed against their SUV. This was totally not acceptable behavior for their son’s soccer game. Luckily they were parked far enough away that no one could see them. Stiles grabbed Jackson’s hips tightly letting out little moans as his throat was covered in marks and bruises, left in the wake of Jackson’s teeth.“Jackson, ahh fuck Jackson, Scott was joking,” Jackson growled low and warning, he couldn’t believe a joke about Scott stealing Stiles from him had set his wolf off like this. It should have been expected fuck. Scott should’ve known better than to make Stiles' time seem like a competition.





	Possessive Husbands, and Children's Sporting Events

Teeth | Stiles | Dance | Kid Fic | Competition  
---|---|---|---|---  
Time Travel | Trope Reversal | Human AU | Future Fic | Locker Room  
Mpreg | M/M/F | WILD CARD | Stiles & Derek | Coffee Shop AU  
Lost Bet | Childhood Friends | Scenting | Deleted Scene | Matchmaking  
Allison | Cam Boy | Lydia | Isaac | Oral Fixation  
  
Stiles groaned as Jackson’s teeth scraped over his throat. His back pressed against their SUV. This was totally not acceptable behavior for their son’s soccer game. Luckily they were parked far enough away that no one could see them. Stiles grabbed Jackson’s hips tightly letting out little moans as his throat was covered in marks and bruises left in the wake of Jackson’s teeth.

“Jackson, ahh fuck Jackson, Scott was joking,” Jackson growled low and warning, he couldn’t believe a joke about Scott stealing Stiles from him had set his wolf off like this. It should have been expected  _ fuck.  _ Scott should’ve known better than to make Stiles time seem like a competition. 

“Mine,” Jackson growled nuzzling at Stiles' neck now, almost apologetically for leaving bruises all of his neck and throat. Stiles was hard as a fucking rock in his pants. He held onto Jackson tightly letting them both calm down and reassuring Jackson he wasn’t going anywhere. Once Jackson and not his lizard-brained wolf was driving again Jackson kissed him deeply. Their tongues dancing over one another for several long moments until they finally broke apart panting.

Stiles looked at his neck in his reflection in the back mirror yea he looked completely mauled. “Great I look like I’ve been attacked by piranhas” Jackson wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind kissing the back of his neck. Stiles couldn’t stay mad at him for this if he tried it wasn’t entirely Jackson’s fault his wolf was a possessive shit head. Jackson pulled him back a bit opening the hatchback and pointing to the duffle bag. 

“There should be a bandana in there with Jonah’s team logo on it cover your neck with that.” Stiles broke free of the lizard wolf's possessive clutches practically feeling the eyes burning into his backside as he bent down to rummage through the bag. He found the bandanna and let Jackson fix it around his neck. Smiling at him like the smug asshole he was. 

“I look ridiculous.” Stiles huffed catching a glimpse of his reflexion in the side view mirror, as they walked hand and hand back to the bleachers. Jackson smirked at him planting a kiss on Stiles' cheek. Pulling him tightly against his side. 

“You always look ridiculous,” Jackson whispered and before Stiles could object the smarmy lizard added. “Ridiculously beautiful, no matter what your wearing.” Good save Jackson 10/10. Stiles Scoffed pressing against his husband's side they finally retook their seats just as the kids were coming out for the second half of the game. Scott and Isaac turned to give Stiles a knowing look Stiles buried his face in Jackson’s shoulder flushing with embarrassment. 

Jonah looked up the stand waving at them enthusiastically, Stiles waved back along with Jackson, who was smiling at their sweet competitive little boy. No one could possibly guess where he got that particular trait from…. The game went on and Jonah wound up scoring the winning goal. Turning both proud fathers into that embarrassing couple who got way too excited about their child's success. 

Johan ran up getting caught in Jackson's arms and hoisted up onto his shoulder. “Dad, Daddy did you see me! I scored the last goal!” Jackson smiled pressing a kiss to Jonah's cheek.

“We sure did good job partner.” Jonah gave a triumphant little grin at Jacksons praise beaming at Stiles who was trying not to swoon over how adorable their seven-year-old was. 

“Good job kiddo!” Stiles added giving a triumphant thumbs up and placing a kiss on his opposite cheek. Jonah pulled a face failing miserably to pretend he didn’t love the affection. He was worse than Jackson. Neither of them was fooling Stiles. 

Stiles smiled as his dad approached snatching Jonah from Jackson's shoulder eliciting a giggle from the little one. “Old Man did you see!” Noah glared at his son for letting his grandchild become such a sassy little shit. Stiles simply returned the glare with the most innocent of smiles. 

“I did! Good job,” Dad and Jonah high fived, Noah smiling at his grandson. “You coming home with me Sport?” Jonah nodded happily he loved his grandpa. Seriously the child had dad wrapped around his little fingers since day one. 

“Uh huh, Daddy and Dad have a date.” Noah gave his son and son in law a wink. Turning his attention back to Jonah and making a grossed out face eliciting a giggle from the little one. 

“Ewww,” They both said in unison, Noah laughing along with his grandson. Jackson rolled his eyes wrapping an arm around Stiles' waist. Stiles leaned against him wanting to get going as soon as possible. 

“Be good for pops okay, buddy? We’ll see you tomorrow.” Jonah nodded blowing a kiss at parents. Jackson made a motion like he’d caught the kiss and pressed it to his chest. Which was probably the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen. Jackson being an adorable dad brought Stiles no end of joy. 

“Kay, love you.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile their child was too sweet. Adoption had been the best decision he and Jackson ever made. It had been, an incredible if not difficult seven years. Neither of them had any Idea how to be parents but they’d worked it out. Through sheer tenacity and mutual stubbornness. He still couldn’t believe he’d been married for eight years. 

“We love you too pal.” they exchanged hugs before heading back to their car stiles occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see Jonah talking animatedly to the Sheriff. Poor kid got a double dose of the competitive drive from his dads and Stiles’ energy. 

“He’s like a mini you,” Jackson joked as the reached the car pressing Stiles against it to kiss him again. Stiles Scoffed into the kiss arms wrapping around Jackson’s waist and holding him tightly. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Stiles said against Jackson’s lips. Jackson hummed pulling the bandana of to kiss each of the marks he left earlier almost apologetically. Stiles sighed relaxing against the car letting his husband love him. Even when he was angry at Jackson he still never turned away his affection. 

“I fear for the day he turns into the being that gives us as much grey hair as you did your dad.” Stiles rolled his eyes nuzzling into Jackson’s chest with a sigh. His husband was an asshole. However, ever he was  _ his  _ asshole. He’d never leave him even if Jackson did drive him crazy. He was screwed and so ridiculously and madly in love, it wasn't even funny. 

“Why did I marry you again?” Jackson huffed his hand sliding down to Stiles' waist and up under his shirt. He massaged the muscles there working the knot’s that had formed in Stiles back from being slouched over in the bleachers. 

“I was the only one who’d put up with your bullshit besides Scott and he was already married to Isaac.” Stiles nodded seemed about right. He passed the keys to Jackson reluctantly slipping out of the embrace. 

“You drive.” Jackson nodded they climbed into the car, their hands clasped tightly resting on the console. As he drove Jackson ran his thumb soothingly up and down Stiles' knuckles. Being married to a werewolf was never dull especially one who could go from possessive to cuddly in a manner of minutes. They were having a date but not going out, their idea of a date night these days was a quiet night in being lazy and Stiles was looking forward to it. Once the got home, they both changed into pajamas, ordered takeout and lounged on the couch. 

Jackson only reluctantly getting up to retrieve and pay for their food delivery. As the sat at the table eating Stiles turned on the stereo. He laughed as Elton John's “Can you Feel the love tonight” came on. “C’mere Lizardwolf.” Jackson sighed knowing he wasn't getting out of dancing to this song. It was their first dance as a couple after all. Jackson wrapped around him tightly as they slowly swayed to the beat. He hid his smile against Jackson’s chest swaying along to the beat. 

“I love you Lizardwolf,” Jackson growled affectionately at him. Well, less a growl more a wolfy rumble. 

“I Love you too, asshole,”  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
